Ashi Learning Smoke Clone - 10/21/2015
Kare: - It was early in the morning within the village and the majority of the villagers were still asleep, except the few shop owners that were preparing their shops for business in the new few hours. Among those awake, Ashi was one of them. He had a healthy and energizing breakfast that consisted of toast, eggs, fruits and cup of purified water. On Ashi’s agenda was to train to a series of jutsu that are related to one of the jutsu in his arsenal; Vanish Smoke Prison. His training didn’t require him to bring along Chamaru, so he left him behind as he traveled to the Third Training Ground to commence learning his jutsu. Prior to this day, Ashi spoke with his father, who originally taught him Vanishing Smoke Prison, to discuss how he could perform the jutsu he desired to learn. With the knowledge needed to perform the several jutsu, he went off to practice the procedures. After a journey of only a couple of minutes, Ashi arrived at the training ground dressed in simple clothing. He wore a beige long sleeved shirt, straight dark olive green pants that were cut short half way down his calves, standard issue black sandals, and around his waist a belt with a pouch attached to it; the pouch was situated on the left side of his lower back. The contents of the pouch contained several kunai, shuriken, food pills, and few more tools to help aid him in a fight. As he wandered into the training ground, he scanned the area to see if there were any other shinobi training; he spots a handful of shinobi training amongst themselves. - “Hopefully they don’t interfere with my training.” - He thought to himself as he began doing basic stretches to warm up. - Kare: - As he finished up his stretches, Ashi gets prepared for training to the jutsu, but first he must first set everything up like his father told him. He bent his knees slightly and clapped his hands together, sending an echo throughout the training ground and the forest near where he was standing. Birds scattered out from the treetops and casting a small shadow over Ashi. The chakra within his core spun around in a clockwise rotation and slowly slithered up into his lung causing his lungs to fill up to maximum capacity with a thick smokescreen that blinds and causes an opponent to cough uncontrollably when ingested; the smokescreen doesn’t affect the user, his allies, and anyone who knows the jutsu. Ashi puckers his lips and pushes out all the smokescreen from his lungs and out into the area in front of him, covering a semi-dome area of eight yards with Ashi standing in the center. As the smokescreen spread out evenly around Ashi, he began to concentrate his chakra within the smoke, causing it to clump up to form a humanoid figure that would slowly but surely start to morph into an exact clone of Ashi; creating the Smoke Clone reduces the overall size of the smokescreen by two yards. He smirked a bit thinking that he was successful in creating the clone, but suddenly it just began to bubble up and from the pores of the clone’s skin the smoke began to spew out and deflate to the point where it blended back into the smokescreen. - Kare: - For the moment, Ashi was disappointed that the jutsu had failed, but he wasn’t going to give up just yet. As time went on, the sun would slowly reach its peak and the streets of the village would be filled with people of all different occupations and the training ground has filled up with more shinobi who were free for the day and Ashi was still training to learn the Smoke Clone jutsu. Since his first attempt, he’s been able to create clones that last for much longer than before, but eventually he manages to form a stable clone that doesn’t revert back to a state of smoke. Ashi stood there with his arms crossed over his chest within a field of smokescreen that has dimmed away and within the midst of it stood an exact clone of Ashi. The clone would begin to charge at Ashi with a ready fist, but before it could come within a range of fifteen feet, Ashi drew a pair of shuriken from his pouch and flung it towards the clone’s torso and with ease struck the target which caused the clone to pop like a balloon and spew out a large cloud of the smokescreen. He smirked a bit, feeling proud of himself for finally being able to perform the Smoke Clone jutsu, but there was still much to learn and so he practiced the jutsu a bit more before beginning to train Multi-Smoke Clone.